Some dental substances are provided in a syringe for application directly in a patient's mouth. There are syringes which are configured to store a readily usable dental substance, and further syringes which are configured to store individual components of a dental substance which are to be mixed together only shortly before use.
For example WO 2010/093575 discloses a syringe for dispensing a multi-component material. The syringe comprises a syringe cartridge having compartments for components of the multi-component material and a static mixer connected to the cartridge. The syringe further has a plunger assembly that is movable into the syringe cartridge to dispense material from the syringe.
Although there are a variety of syringes for dental use there is still a need for a syringe that is relatively reliable in use, and nevertheless relatively inexpensive. Such a syringe is desirably easy and convenient to use.